Butter beer with friends
by doc boy
Summary: A sequel to Hermione's day off. Harry and Hermione go on a date to the three broomsticks...


Butter beer with friends

I dot own Harry Potter

They walked hand in hand out of the castle and towards Hogsmid. They exited through the high gates and were soon on the road leading to the nearby village. They enjoyed each other's company and the silence around them. It was spring, the green trees were blooming, it was warm, there was a nice cool breeze, and the sky was blue and clear with fresh air. Soon they reached the entrance to the small town. Before long, they reached the three broomsticks and walked in. Aside from a few people, the place was empty. They sat by one of the tables and waited to be served. Soon a waitress came by and Harry ordered two butter beers. She took their order and the two teenagers were left on their own. They sat shyly in silence, looking for something to say.

"So…" began Harry.

"The end of the year is coming up." He said.

"So it is. Next year is gonna be our last." Replied Hermione.

"I know. I'm gonna miss this place… everyone…"

"Me too. But we'll stay in touch right? For us it's easier because we know how to use the phone. I'm sure you'll stay in touch with Ron, Dean, Neville and all the rest."

Harry nodded with melancholy.

"Yeah…" after a brief silence he added.

"You know I think Neville wants to become a teacher here one day."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He does? As what?"

"Potions teacher." Said Harry simply with a small grin on his face. Catching up to his joke Hermione smirked too and decided to play along.

"Does he now? Well it seems he improved a lot since I saw him."

"That he did." Nodded Harry, glad his joke was going along well.

"Did he give you a potion that makes he seem giddy?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry clearly confused this time.

"Because I can see right through your lies Harry. You always grin when you lie to me…," she teased and they both laughed out loud.

"Gotcha…" teased Hermione between laughs. After wiping a few tears of laughter from their eyes, Hermione spoke.

"But seriously now. What does Neville want to teach here?"

"Astronomy." Said Harry simply. Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?"

Harry shook his head with a wide smile on his face and chuckled.

"No, not really…" he joked and Hermione burst out in laughter.

"Is the guy writing your lines as funny as you?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. I never met him. Maybe he wants to learn astronomy though…"

Hermione laughed again as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Here you go…" she said and placed the bottle on the table and the two youngsters thanked her.

"Bottoms up." Said Harry, tapped his bottle against hers, took a sip from his drink, and swallowed. Once they started drinking, things calmed down a bit.

After a short while Hermione spoke.

"Listen Harry I wanted to thank you again for doing my homework for me. That was really sweet."

He smiled warmly at her.

"You're welcome." He said and took another sip from his drink and Hermione nodded slightly.

"Maybe I really DO need the rest." She admitted.

"That's why we're here…," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah. It's kinda nice to relax and unwind a bit once in a while, not having anything particularly urgent and important to do. It's liberating and relaxing."

"Yeah it is. You should do it more often. It's not good to be so rigid all the time. Being on top of things is important I get that. But life isn't fun if you don't stop to enjoy it every now and then…" said Harry compassionately.

"Yeah you're right. I guess I have been a little hard on myself lately. I'm glad I came with you and relaxed for a bit though. I appreciate your advice. I think I'll try to be a little more relaxed from now on…"

Harry smiled.

"Never too late." He reassured her and she returned his smile.

After a short silence Harry spoke.

"So what're you doing this summer Hermione?"

"My parents and I are going to Israel. I've always been interested in history and Israel is about as historic as it gets. Especially Jerusalem."

"Wow! That sounds incredible. Are you gonna see the Temple Mount and the Wailing Wall?"

Hermione nodded.

"That's the plan."

Harry smiled.

"Cool. Be sure to take some pictures and say hello to your parents for me." He beamed. Hermione nodded.

"I will. You should come visit sometime; my parents think very highly of you."

Harry blushed coyly.

"They do? But I hardly know them…"

"True, but I told them about you."

Harry's embarrassment increased.

"You did? What did you tell them?"

"Oh the truth. That you are a very kind and dear friend. That you are friendly and compassionate and you have a good heart."

By now, Harry's face was a deep shade of red.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Well it's true. I am entitled to tell them who my best friend, and as of now boyfriend is right?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes I suppose you are right."

Hermione smirked.

"What?"

"You know, now that I think about it, you were one of the first people who could make me laugh. I love your sense of humor."

Harry smiled.

"I love your kindness and compassionate personality." Admitted Harry moving closer to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked down. Shortly afterwards she looked up at him again.

"You know what else I like about you Harry?"

"What's that?"

"Your bravery. Even in the face of danger and death you still keep calm and mange to pull through…"

Harry shrugged.

"That's because I was always lucky." He said.

"You're still incredibly brave to me Harry…," she said softly as she leaned closer to him. Taking the hint Harry did the same.

"You know what else I like about you Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Your brain. You're the smartest person I know."

She blushed and averted her gaze.

"I'm not that smart…," she said shyly.

"You are to me…," he said and she smiled and looked back into his eyes.

"You know why you are so special to me Harry?" she asked and leaned closer.

Harry didn't respond, assuming it was a rhetorical question. Hermione opened her mouth to speak and her face was mere inches from his.

"Because you are always by my side. You know how to comfort me when I'm sad and how to cheer me up. When I had that fight with Ron at the Yule Ball you found me crying in the common room, and you brought me into a warm hug and soothed me to calmness. Or like that time Pansy Parkinson teased me about my looks and poured some weird goo on my face. I wanted to go the hospital wing but you wouldn't let me bear the humiliation and insisted on fixing it yourself. I was afraid I would stay ugly for the rest of my life because of that goo, but you kept trying different spells until you succeeded. Do you know how much that means to me?"

Harry smirked and nearly closed the gap between them.

"I did it because I care Hermione. I couldn't stand to see you so sad and you thinking you were ugly because of that green goo stuck to your face…" he began and they moved closer. Their lips were now two centimeters away.

"And if you ask me, you will never be ugly. To me you will always be pretty. No one in the world could change that. I know this sounds a little cheesy. My parents weren't around to teach me how to flirt. If I would have still had them with me I would have asked them but…,"

"Harry…" she said lovingly and closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply but tenderly on the lips. She had her one hand around his neck and her other hand on his palm, as Harry had his one hand in her own as he placed the other on her shoulder as they kissed each other passionately. Harry never knew kissing a girl or having a girlfriend could lead to such a feeling of happiness and euphoria, but he was glad it was Hermione. He wouldn't have it any other way. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Before long, Harry's tongue gained access to Hermione's mouth and vice versa as they made out slightly at their table. Once parted they peered into each other's eyes with love and happiness. Then they went into each other's embrace and smiled happily.

"I love you Harry…," she said happily.

"I love you too..." He said warmly as she rested in his embrace, happy to have her as a girlfriend and so was she for him. They sat there cuddled in silence, unaware that the waitress has placed two more butter beer bottles on the table and a small cake for them to enjoy. The small gift was enclosed with a small note.

"On the house."

The gift would be well used and appreciated indeed…

The end…

So there it is. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if this wasn't my best work. When I first started writing it, I was tired and it's late at night here now so I was kind of improvising. Also I would like to ask your opinion about something. For a while, I was toying with idea of writing a story where Harry, Hermione, and perhaps Ron as well visit Israel. Would any of you like me to write something like that? Please tell me in your reviews.

Also I hope you guys liked the fourth wall break joke earlier.

See you next time…


End file.
